Dissipitation Sheild (Decking Deck)
Decking Deck To Do List: *Add Pictures *Add more information on Extra section Overview A simple and easy deck to play, it relies on the opponent to deck out. Cards Used (5~6) Dissipation Shields (6) Enchanted Artifacts * (6) Hour Glasses * (1~3) Eternities * (1~3) Photons The rest of the deck should be filled with quantum pillars. (Until your deck contains 60 cards) '' * = Optional'' (Depending on what kind of Decking Deck your using, your mark will be different, please read below) How To Play Dissipation Shields + Enchanted Artifacts + Pillars (Mark of Entropy) Very simple deck, just get out a shield, enchanted artifact them and play pillars until your opponent decks out. Just be careful to not put a shield too early when your opponent can easily destroy it. Dissipation Shields + Enchanted Artifacts + Pillars + Hour Glasses (Mark of Time) This deck is a bit more complicated than the first deck but is still very simple. Just get out a shield, enchanted artifact them and play pillars until your opponent decks out. Use Hour Glass to help gain more pillars for your shield in case your opponent uses a fast summoning deck (aether). Just be careful to not put a shield too early when your opponent can easily destroy it and also to make sure that you don't have less cards than your opponent when using Hour Glass. Dissipation Shields + Enchanted Artifacts + Pillars + Eternities + Photons (Mark of Time) Getting more complicated now... This deck will prevent you from decking out (useful if your opponent also has 60 cards but you went first). Just get out a shield, enchanted artifact them and play pillars until your opponent decks out. But now you can play a photon and reverse time on and over and over again to prevent you from losing cards in your deck. Also you can reverse time on your opponents creatures so you don't loose as much quantum from your shield. Just be careful to not put a shield too early when your opponent can easily destroy it. Dissipation Shields + Enchanted Artifacts + Pillars + Hour Glasses + Eternities + Photons (Mark of Time) This deck combines all the strategies from above, but it may not be as good as the above decks be cause it contains more variety of cards. Extras Because this deck uses quantum pillars, there are endless possibilities on how you can modify the decks. Here are some of my ideas: Drudic Staff The Drudic Staff can heal 5 health every turn, very useful if you want some elemental masteries. And because these decks require your opponent to deck out to win, there will be a min of 30 turns in the game. More than enough turns to heal yourself fully. Heal If you do not have a Drudic Staff because it is rare, you can always settle for Heal to get elemental masteries. (It heals 10 health) Have fun trying out new decks, FrozenMisoX